Un encuentro con mi ángel
by Syliad Ongaku
Summary: ¿Si te dieran a elegir entre morir o vivir con un ángel que escogerías? Creo que vivir con un ángel, y más cuando se trata del apuesto Darien Chiba. ¿Cómo es el cielo? Lo peor de todo es que los demonios andan sueltos en él, y nuestra pequeña Serena se ve afectada por el mal. ¡Espero que le den una oportunidad! :-)
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y ahora mismo me encuentro saliendo de la universidad en dirección a mi carro, en el parqueo. Luego del accidente de mi padre y su muerte, nada me levantaba el ánimo. Mi madre siempre me odió: así que no tenemos ningún contacto desde que yo nací. Solamente mi medio hermano Yaten lograba sacarme una sonrisa por mes. Vivía sola en una pequeña casa. Trabajaba todas las noches y estudiaba de día. Era un poco duro, pero mientras más cosas hiciera más me distraía de la dura realidad de la muerte de mi padre. Me monto en mi auto e inmediatamente enciendo el estereo y comienza a sonar la canción "You are not alone" de Michael Jackson. Esa era mi canción favorita. Me hacía recordar que no todo estaba perdido y que algún día encontraría a mi persona ideal, la que me amara a pesar de todo. Solté un suspiro, me puse el cinturón y emorendí marcha hasta mi casa.

Iba cantando tan bajo que casi no me escuchaba. La canción terminó y dió paso a "They don't care about us". Al perecer era el día de las canciones de Michael. Levanté un milímetro las comisuras de mis labios: me encantaba ese cantante. Definitivamente era "El Rey del Pop". El camino estaba despejado, pero vi un cartel que indicaba que la calle la tenían cerrada porque estaban en construcción por esa zona, así que tuve que tomar otra calle, que aría que mi casa quedara aún más lejos, pero no me importó mucho. En la casa me esperaban un millón de cosas que hacer. Entonces recordé que ese día comenzaba a trabajar más temprano.

**Sere:** ¡Oh, No!- maldije en voz baja. Las cosas no me podían estar saliendo tan mal.

Cerré los ojos por un momento para dejar de pensar tanto y concentrarme en la carretera. Y en una fracción de segundo, un carro se estrelló contra el mío lanzándome por un barranco. El auto dió varias vueltas y juro que sentí algo traquear en mi cuerpo. De repente el carro paró de rodas y sentí un fuerte olor a quemado. El motor había estallado y las llamas estaban consumiendo rápidamente el auto. Abrí mis ojos y lo ví todo nublado. El humo me hacía toser y toser, hasta que comensé a toser sangre. La garganta se me desgarraba y la nariz me ardía por el aire contaminado, mientras que mis ojos, afectados por el humo, me hacías soltar lágrimas. Entonces caí en cuenta de que estaba de cabeza y la sangre de mi cuerpo corría hacia ella haciendo que esta me latiera. Me arrastré y saqué medio cuerpo de carro, pero al intentar seguir saliendo por la ventanilla rota me encajé un vidrio en mi abdomen, ahciéndome gritar. Salí del auto, aún con el vidrio incrustrado y ya sin voz, y me acosté boca arriba en la tierra, esperando lo inevitable.

**Sere:** te veré pronto...papá...

Justo en ese momento comensé a tener alucinaciones. Porque vi como un hermoso hombre con unas enormes y extensas alas blancas, desendía del cielo y se arrodillaba a mi lado. Los ojos me ardían, por lo que no pude ver muy bien su rostro. Pero por la imagen empañada que pude captar, vi que tenía un desordenado pelo negro qu ela deba un toque bastante erótico, y que llevaba el pecho desnudo. Los pulmones me ardían en sorbemanera, era como si el fuego me ubiese llegado a ellos o como si ya no me funcionaran. Pero la respiración se me paró completamente cuando el extraño ser me apartó los mechones de pelo que tenía sobre mi rostro.

**?:** ¿Serena?...- esa voz me hizo estremecerme. Si, definitivamente estaba alucinando.

**Sere:** ¿qui...quien...e-eres?- logré decir entre un suspiro u otro.

**Darien:** me llamo Darien. Pero ahora tengo que sacarte de aquí. No quieres morirte ¿verdad?- estaba equivocado. Esa era exactamente lo que quería hacer: morirme. Ya estaba cansada de estar sola. Estaba cansada de caminar sobre mi sufrimiento, y lo peor era que por mucho que buscara la salida no la encontraba.

**Sere:** déjame...o...mejor...mátame.

**Darien:** no,no lo aré. E venido aquí para salvarte, no para matarte. Seguramente tienes a muchas personas que se entristecerán mucho si mueres.

**Sere:** ¿eso crees?- y de un tirón me arranqué el vidrio de mi abdomen soltando un gemido seguido por un jadeo- estás...aquivocado.

**Darien:** bueno. No es tiempo de hablar. Te tengo que sacar de aquí. De verdad no me gustaría lastimarte, pero esto dolerá un poco- mencionó tomándome en sus brazos y levantándome como si yo solo fuera una pluma. Gemí varias veces y más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos por el dolor tan insoportable que me recorría todo el cuerpo- lo siento, _kayla_, no sabes como me duele verte en esta situación.

**Sere:** _¿ka...kayla?_

**Darien:** es "preciosa" en tu idioma. Pero se pronuncia _kayla_ en el idioma de los ángeles.

Le iba a preguntar de que mierda de ángeles estaba hablando y de si estaba loco, pero un gemido involuntario salió de mi pecho. Decidí dejar las preguntas para después, y dejé que su olor me inundara, aclarándome poco a poco las fosas nasales. Pero me sentía asquerosamente mal.

**Darien:** todo estará biem. _Kayla, _relájate. Todo va a estar bien. No me alejaré de ti. Nunca más estarás sola.

**Sere:** ¿lo...prometes?- dije, o más bien lo gemí un poco esperanzada. Era la primera persona que me hablaba con tanta ternura y me pronunciaba esas palabras tan dulces desde que murió mi padre.

**Darien:** te lo prometo. No abrá nada que nos separe ni ahora ni nunca- y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

Me relajé y de repente sentí el frío de la noche impactar contra mi cara. Me quedé momentaneamente sin arie, pero me acordé de respirar a tiempo. No sentía el movivmiento de las piernas de Darien, por lo que me atreví a mirar para abajo y vi que el problema es que no estábamos caminando sino volando. La tierra estaba un lejos de nosotros y las casas casi no se podían ver por debajo de las nubes. Me tensé, pero Darien me apretó más contra él, como queriendo infundirme confianza.

**Darien:** tranquila. No te soltaré, no tengas miedo. Conmigo estás a salvo Serena.

Cerré los parpados, disfrutando el sentir el viento constante sobre mi piel. Pero nada me quitaba el dolor. Rápidamente comensé a caer en la inconciensia, y no supe más nada.

* * *

Una luz cegaodra hizo que saliera de mi sueño, o más bien de mi inconciensia, y que los abriera poco a poco. Estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, sobre una cama de el mismo color. Había tenido un sueño con un ángel. ¡Con un ángel!. Intenté incorporarme, pero un fuerte dolor en el abdomen hizo que mis fuerzas se desvanecieran y que me volviera a acostar. pero ¿dónde rayos estaba?

**Darien:** no deberías levantarte, _kayla_. Aún estás muy débil. La herida en tu abdomen fue muy profunda.

**Sere:** ¿quién...?- tuve que carraspear un poco, e inmediatamente me arrepentí por el dolor en mi garganta- ¿quién eres...tú?

**Darien:** ahy Serena. ¿Estos diez días inconciente te dieron amnesia?

**Sere:** ¡¿Diez días?!- me volví a arrepentir por alzar la voz- espera un minuto...¡Tú eres el chico de mi sueño!- y allí va otra vez el dolor en la garganta.

**Darien:** Si, ya sé que soy un sueño- dijo con aire engreído mientras se pasaba una mano por su revuelto cabellos oscuro. Definitivamente el era eso: un ángel. Mi ángel.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Eso era él: un ángel. Mi ángel.

**Sere:** p-pero...yo...tú...el auto...la calle...¿qué demonios está pasando?- mi mente no podía procesar muy bien la información.

**Darien:** tranquila, _kayla_. Después te lo explicaré todo- mencionó expandiendo un poco sus hermosas alas blancas.

Entonces me dí cuenta de todo. Jajajaja, la alucinación todavía continuaba. Los doctores en el hospital general debían estar carcageándose ante mi alucinación. La cama, la habitación blanca, mi pequeño traje blanco también era una fantasía (auque deseé que no lo fuera. Me encantaba ese traje).

**Sere:** ¿Cuándo va a terminar la alucinación? Me estoy cansando de ver a un ángel con el torso desnudo. Un sedante me vendría bien, quizás dos...o hasta tres. Me estoy cansando de ver una persona que no existe. No se si la persona que tengo delante de mí sea un sueño. Más bien es el reflejo de todo lo que una chica querría.

**Darien:** De verdad que estás mal. ¿de verdad crees que todo esto es un sueño? _Kayla_. Todo esto es real. No es una alucinación. Estoy aquí contigo y no me apartaré nunca de tí.

Levanté con toda la fuerza que tuve una mano y me pellizqué la otra. Solté un gemido de dolor. ¡Por Dios! me había pellizcado uan herida. Me solté la mano y sentí que mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba. Mis pulmones comenzaban a flaquear y un ardor me recorría todo el cuerpo. Comensé a hiperventilar buscando el aire que no encontraba. Los ojos me ardía también con lágrimas que no salían de ellos. Hasta que llegó el momento en que no podía respirar.

**Darien:** deja que te cure...-intentó tocarme pero yo me alejé como pude de él- No te aré daño. Estarás bien conmigo.

Se acercó y me tomó la mano. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a decir palabras en un lenguaje que yo no entendí. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y después le siguió el mío. Algo frío me recorrió toda mi columna vertebral y comensé a respirar otra vez. Me aferré a el aire, mis pulmones me lo imploraban. Inmediatamente el dolor en mi cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer y mis malestares también. Me sentí el cuerpo muy liviano. Tenía nuevas fuerzas y la herida en mi abdomen ya casi no dolía. O sea, dolía: pero no tanto como antes.

**Darien:** ¿te encuentras mejor?...-me susurró mientras me besaba la mejilla. Ese acto me dejó completamente petrificada. Nunca la había tenido tanta confianza a nadie: pero con él me sentía muy a gusto- ¿_kayla_?- me llamó al ver que no respondía.

**Sere:** lo estoy- me alegré mucho el ver que mi voz ya sonaba más clara y con más fuerza- ¿qué has hecho?- inquirí curiosa.

**Darien:** e utilizado uno de mis dones sobre ti: el don de la sanidad- me sonrió y sentí algo extraño en mi estómago. No dolor. era algo así como...¿cariño?- intenta pararte

**Sere:** ¿y si me caigo?

**Darien:** yo te sostengo- dijo nada más escuchar mi pregunta.

Me incorporé y, tal y como dijo Darien, me sostuvo por si caía de bruses contra el suelo. Dí algunos pasos dudosos, pero luego comensé a tomar confianza y me solté de sus brazos. Pero inmediatamente extrañe el calor que su cuerpo desprendía. El era todo luz y grandeza. Belleza y naturalidad. Alegría y confianza. Cosas que yo no poseía.

**Sere:** al parecer estoy mejor. Gracias...-me obligué a sonreirle- ahora...¿puedo volver a mi casa?

Darien negó. Eso no me gustó para nada.

**Darien:** no podrás volver nunca más. Tienes que despedirte de todo lo que tenías en la tierra.

Sere: ¿tierra? ¿dónde demonios estamos? ¡¿Dónde me has traido?! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTE LUGAR?!- cada vez la ansiedad de no saber nada se apoderaba más y más de mí.

**Darien:** deja que te explique las cosas y luego podrás gritar todo lo que quieras.

**Sere:** ¡Bien!- necesitaba respuestas, y rápido!. Y si esa era la forma de saberlas no me quedaba otra opción.

Darien me cargó sin ningún esfuerzo y me puso sobre la cama donde estaba sentada, y yo como niña buena, no me opuse. El se sentó en el suelo y me miró un poco más serio.

**Darien:**a ver... Soy un ángel: tu ángel. Estamos en el cielo, pono no, no estás que naciste me asignaron a cuidarte. Siempre estaba al tanto de tí. Pero en un desliz, no me fijé en lo que estabas haciendo...y fue cuando tuviste el accidente.

En su mirada pude ver el dolor que sentía. Se lo estaba tomando demasiado personal. Después de todo lo del accidente no había sido culpa suya.

**Darien:** si ubiera estado allí a tiempo pude averte sacado del auto. Pero estaba haciendo estupideces. Y ahora estás aquí. Justo cuando los demonios que íbamos a mandar al infierno se liberaron y no se sabe en que lugar andan. ¡Estás aquí por mi culpa!- gritó y las venas de debajo de los ojos se le empezaron a poner rojas y negras.

**Sere:** Darien...tus ojos...

Darien suspiró varias veces y las terroríficas venas desaparecieron.

**Darien:** lo siento. Después de que esos demonios escaparon, el mal anda regado por las nubes con intención de contaminarnos. Siento mucho todo esto. Pero ya no puedes volver a la tierra aunque te quede escencia humana, y...-aparecieron otra vez esas venas en sus ojos y me dí cuenta de que lo que me iba a decir no era nada bueno.

Sere: ¿qué ocurre Darien?

**Darien:** serás enviada al infierno...para placer de los demonios...-dijo con pesadez y con furia en su voz.

Me quedé horrorizada por largos minutos.

_...el infierno...el infierno...el infierno...el infierno...el infierno..._

Era lo único que mi cerebro entendía. Iría a el infierno, con los demonios, para que abusaran de mí.

Rompí a llorar con las manos cubriéndome el rostro y mis codos en mis rodillas. Eso no podía estar pasando.

_...no es real...no es real...no es real...no es real...no es real..._

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pesazos. Casi pude oirlo crujir en mi pecho. En ese momento solo quería terminar de morir, pero recordé que eso también me llevaría a el infierno.

_...el infierno...el infierno...el infierno...el infierno...el infierno..._

Seguía repitiendo mi cerebro una otra y otra vez. Sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban los hombros y acunaban mi cabeza. Unas lágrimas, que no eran mías, rodaron desde la parte de atrás de mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos.

Darien: hay una forma de salvarte...-dijo separándose un poco de mí y pude ver sus ojos llorosos: él estaba llorando por mí- tie-

**_TOC-TOC-TOC_**

**?:** ¡Darien! venimos a llevarnos a la humana.

El pánico se apoderó de mi y miré con ojos suplicantes la única persona que me podía salvar en esos momentos: aunque no sabía como.

**Sere:** ayúdame...por favor...no dejes que me lleven...-le imploré.

Darien: solo hay un modo de salvarte. Kayla, para eso tienes que ser-

?: ¡Darien! ¡sabemos que estás ahí!

**Darien:** para salvarte tienes que ser mi prometida- me miró con ojos suplicantes- no quiero que te dañen _kayla,_ por favor. No quiero que te hagan daño.

Asentí. Darien me sonrió mucho más relajado. Pero comenzaron a asotar la puerta desde afuera, la cual no tardó en sucumbir. Pero antes de que se abriera por completo, Darien tiró de mí y puso sus labios sobre los míos. Entraron en la habitación dos personas, o más bien: ángeles.

**?:** ¿qué estás haciendo?- inquirió uno de los hombres.

**Darien:** La humana a accedido a ser mi prometida. Ahora está bajo mis cuidados y ustedes no tienes derecho a llevársela- sus palabras me tranquilizaron. Ya no había nada que temer. Sabía que él me cuidaría.

**?:** si eso es lo que habeis desidido...-dijo un poco desconfiado. Pero se dió la vuelta y se retiró suguido del otro ángel. Cerraron la puerta y todo quedó en silencio.

**Darien:** gracias...-dijo volteándose.

**Sere:** ¿por qué? soy yo la que debería agradecerte- me sorprendí.

**Darien:** por unos instantes pensé que no aceptarías. Entiendes que aunque hayas accedido no podrás volver a la tierra ¿no?- asentí: en la tierra no me quedaba nada a no se Yaten. Pero sabía que después de algún tiempo lo superaría- y también sabes que ahora eres mi prometida - volví a asentir- pues...para garantizar que no te enviarán a el infierno, tienes que hacerte las mismas marcas que yo tengo para que sepan que ya me perteneces: y así no te podrán hacer daño.

**Sere:** ¿marcas?

Darien sonrió: vamos...- y tomándome de la mano, salimos de la habitación. Esas sonrisas suyas em hacían derretirme.

Después de todo ser suya no era tan mala idea.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todas las personas que me han escrito. Espero que me dejen sus review.**

* * *

Salimos de la habitación, todavía con las manos unidas. No podía evitar mirarle de reojo a cada rato. Todo me parecía tan ireal. Primero me encuentro sin un rumbo en la vida y luego ¡PAM!...me voy a casar con un ángel. Por Dios. De vez en cuando me tengo que pellizcar para ver si era un sueño: y si lo es, no quiero despertar.

**Darien:** ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mirándome con esos hermosos ojos que me hacen sentirme en las nubes, aunque de verdad estoy en las nubes.

**Sere:** si...- apenas y puedo responder. Me encuentro demasiado ocupara mirando sus ojos.

**Darien:** es que te e notado muy callada...-mencionó mirando hacia adelante y medio sonriendo. Nunca vi una risa tan tierna y seductora.

**Sere:** el problema es que...-me miró otra vez y yo me sonrojé ligeramente- tengo tantas cosas que preguntar que me da miedo empezar y después no parar.

**Darien:** pues entonces pregunta. Eso es lo que hacen todos.

**Sere:** ¿por qué estoy aquí?

**Darien:** porque no estuve atento a ti como debía. Y no podía permitir que murieras, por eso te traje.

**Sere:** ¿por qué debías estar atento a mí?

**Darien:** porque desde que naciste yo fuí asignado a ser tu ángel guardián.

**Sere:** ¿por qué no puedo volver a la tierra?

**Darien:** porque, además de que sabes de nosotros, tu tiempo en la tierra a terminado.

**Lo miré extrañada:** ¿no me habías dicho que todavía no había llegado mi hora de muerte?

**Darien:** para tu cuerpo si era la hora. Pero decidí rescatar tu alma- mensionó como si nada.

**Sere:** ¿y eso por qué?

**Darien:** porque siempre e estado enamorado de ti.

Esa confeción me sorprende, y mucho. Nunca nadie me había mirado de esa forma. Todos siempre me veían como una amiga o una extraña. Me siento mareada y la herida en mi abdonem comienza a punzarme. De pronto veo como el suelo gira hacia mí a toda prisa.

**Darien:** hey, hey...-dice mientras me agarra para que no caiga de bruzes contra el suelo- ¿no me habías dicho que te sentías bien? lo mejor será que nos merquemos otro día.

Sere: no...quiero hacerlo ahora. Quiero estar contigo- le digo, o más bien, le suplico.

**Darien:** Está bien. Pero déjame llevarte- sin darme opción a decir nada, me toma en brazos y emprende vuelo. Sus alas son tan hermosas, sus ojos tranquilos, su rostro relajado, su pecho firme, desnudo y musculoso. Él es hermoso en todos los aspectos. Ninguna de las personas que e visto le llegan ni a los talones.

Dejo que me lleve mientras el aire choca contra mi rostro. Cierro mis ojos y dejo que el viento revuelba mis cabellos. Me recuestro contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que le abrazo por el torso.

**Darien:** ahora esto si me parece el paraíso- menciona al mismo tiempo que recuestra su mentón en mi coronilla.

**Sere:** ¿y qué marcas nos van a hacer?-pregunto. No puedo parar mi curiosidad ahora que él me premitió darle rienda suelta.

**Darien:** En el centro de mis alas, donde su unen a mis homoplatos, tengo una especie de dibujo. Todos los ángeles tenemos uno diferente y, si decidimos unirnos a la persona que nos asignan, a ella le hacen las mismas marcas. Hasta que...

**Sere:** ¿hasta que...?-lo insto para que continúe.

**Darien:** nada, nada. Ya verás cuando salga.

**Sere:** ¿salga? ¿vas a ir a algún lugar?

**Darien:** no, no, no es eso. Bueno...-puso una pose un poco pensativa- la verdad es que tengo conferencia con el Unión Celestial No tardaré mucho. Al parecer quieren hablar de la unión entre tu y yo.

**Sere:** ¿yo tendré que ir?- le pregunto un poco tímida. La verdad es que no quiero hacer nada más hoy. Me siento un poco cansada y solo pienso en llegar a una cama y acostarme.

**Darien:** No. Solo me necesitan a mí. Tú no eres un ángel y ellos no tienen nada de que hablar contigo.

Llegamos a un hermoso lugar. Era como las casas de la tierra, pero algo más grande. Darien me pone en el suelo y suelto unas risillas infantiles al sentir el cosquilleo que me hacen las nubes en mis pies. Él me toma de la mano y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la enorme puerta. La abre y entra como si nada. Yo lo sigo como puedo, pero estoy tan ensimismada viendo todo el lugar que no me doy cuenta cuando el se detiene y choco contra él. Darien se ríe un poco ante mi torpeza y yo no puedo evitar ponerme colorada.

**Darien:** ¡Andrew!¡Baja!- llama a el aire y lo miro extrañada. Él al ver mi cara de confución solo atina a ensanchar más su sonrisa- Andrew es mi mejor amigo.Él era antes parte de la Unión Celestial, pero decidió dejarlo.

**Andrew:** ¡viejo!- de pronto aparece un resplandor casi encima de nuestras cabezas y de ella sale otro ángel casi igual de hermoso de Darien, pero no tanto y se para delante de nosotros- ¡cuanto tiempo sin vernos!- dice y le da un leve, pero firme golpe en un hombro.

**Darien:** cada vez te vuelves más tosco- menciona sonriendo- ella es Serena- dice presentándonos- Necesito que le hagas mis marcas.

**Andrew:** pero que apurado eres-le menciona con el seño levemente fruncido, para después mirarme y cambiarlo por una sonrisa- Es todo un placer conocerte, kayla Serena. Darien ya me tenía un poco aburrido por hablar tanto de tí y yo no poder verte. De verdad estoy muy encantado de que por fin te presentara.

**Sere:** Lo mismo digo. Es todo un placer conocerlo...

**Andrew:** Andrew. Puedes llamarme Andrew.

**Sere:** Gracias- le digo y noto como mis mejillas enrojecen- siempre y cuando me llames Serena.

**Darien:** ya basta de tanta plática. Más tarde tengo una conferencia con la Unión Celestial y no pienso meterme en problemas con ellos. Mucho menos ahora que los demonios andan sueltos.

**Andrew:** pues bien. No te pongas celoso que no me la pienso llevar- escucho a Darien gruñir y Andrew y yo sonreimos- síganme chicos, o mejor. Darien, llévala a la sala de las copias. Yo tengo que terminar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Y dicho esto, sale volando y se aleja de nosotros. Darien comienza a caminar con mi mano unida a la suya y me indica por dónde debo ir.

**Sere:** Darien...

**Darien:** ¿si?

**Sere:** ¿quienes pueden hablar el idioma de los ángeles?

**Darien sonrie:** como tu misma dijiste. Es el idioma de los ángeles solo lo pueden hablar los ángeles. Ni los demonios ni nadie más.

**Sere:** ahhh...-digo comprendiendo.

**Darien:** ya llegamos- me informa deteniéndose frente a la puerta de una habitación.

Entramos y veo que la habitación tiene muchas imágenes, de diferentes formas, pero todas en color blanco y rojo. Darien me carga por la cintura y me para encima de un tipo de plataforma que flota en los aires. Al principio me tambaleo un poco, pero me aferro al brazo de él hasta que logro estabilizarme. No pasan ni 5 minutos cuando veo a Andrew entrar con un enorme tipo de Jeringuilla.

**Andrew:** bueno Darien, quítale la blusa- dice dándose la vuelta para buscar algo entre las millones de imágenes.

Me sorprendo bastante. Nunca e permitido que ningún hombre me vea en brassier. Pero me obligo a tragarme la pena y dejo que Darien me quite la blusa. Pero me vuelvo a sorprender al escuchar pedirle a Darien que me quite el brassier. Esto si que no me lo esperaba. Él se da cuenta de que me encojo un poco, se acerca y me besa la coronilla. Dejo que me quite el brassier sin mirar mis senos y me da la blusa para que me cubra un poco con ella. Al parecer las marcas son nada más en la espalda. Andrew se acerca a nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro y una hoja en blanco del tamaño de una mano.

**Andrew:** Ahora Darien, necesito que te des la vuelta.

Él se gira y Andrew vuela hacia donde estamos nosotros para pegarle el papel a Darien en la espalda, justo en el nacimiento de sus alas. No pasa ni un minuto y Andrew retira el papel de la espalda de él, pero esta vez no está en blanco. Tiene un extraño dibujo. Para mi asombro, Andrew estira el papel y este toma la forma que el le da.

**Andrew:** ahora gírate tú, Serena.

Lo ago, aún sujetando mi blusa sobre mis senos. Siento algo frío contra la piel de mi espalda y doy un respingo.

**Darien:** apártate el pelo, pequeña.

Me aparto mi cabello rubio de mi espalda y me lo paso por mi lado izquierdo. Me encorvo un poco para que Andrew tenga mayor acceso a mi espalda. Darien vuela hasta quedar delante de mi y me sonrie dándome los ánimos y la tranquilidad que necesito.

**Andrew:** Puede que esto te duela un poco, cariño.

En ese momento siento como algo frío entra a mi piel. Me imagino que sea la jeringuilla que vi que Andrew traía. Siento como abre mis tejidos en la espalda sabrá Dios haciéndome qué. Doy un leve respingo, pero vuelvo a mi posición anterior.

**Darien:** tranquila cariño. Pronto pasará.

Darien me estiende su mano y yo se la tomo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando me doy cuenta de que está demasiado cerca mi columna vertebral y gimo son poder evitarlo mientras aprieto con fuerza la mano de Darien.

**Andrew:** Serena, necesito que respires hondo y aguantes la respiración ¿entiendes?-asiento todavía con los ojos cerrados-bien. Ahora meteré la aguja más dentro de ti a la cuenta de tres. Uno...Dos...Tres.

La aguja empieza a rozar me columna vertebral y, para no gritar, me muerdo el labio con tanta fuerza que lo rompo y este comienza a sangrar. Pero mi dolo no tiene límites al sentir que me rompe la columna vertebral. No lo aguanto más y grito. EL grito me desgarra la garganta, pero no me importa. Noto como Andrew retira la jeringuilla de mi cuerpo mientras suelto todo el aire que e estado conteniendo de golpe y caigo de rodillas en la pequeña plataforma. Darien se pone a mi altura y me mira con ojos preocupados. Yo solo asiento. Cuando el dolor se asi insoportable, Andrew me pega el papel que antes tenía en mi espalda, justo en el mismo lugar donde antes estuvo la aguja. El dolor comienza a desaparecer mientras siento algo tibio recorrerme. Me despega el papel y me doy cuenta de que ya no siento dolor.

**Andrew:** ¿cómo te encuentras?- me pregunta, mientras Darien me ayuda a levantarme.

**Sere:** bien...-eso es lo único que puedo decir.

**Darien:** trae la ropa-le pide a Andrew y lo miro extrañada.

**Andrew:** enseguida- sale de la habitación y después entra con un tipo de blusa extraña: es como la parte de alante de un top, pero sin nada que la sostenga en la espalda. Tiene unos tipos de metal desde la axila hasta un poco encima del hombligo, pero con toda la espalda descubierta.

Sere: ¿cómo se supone que me pondré eso sin que se caiga?

**Andrew:** la tela se pega a tu piel, y los metales son para que no se corra de su lugar. Así que no te tienes que preocupar porque se caiga, porque no lo ará.

Me quito mi blusa de alante y, sin ninguna pena ni vergüenza, dejo que Darien me ponga la otra blusa con cuidado de no tocarme muy cerca de la espalda. Luego me baja de la plataforma y ponen un espejo delante de mí y otro detrás, de forma en que pueda ver reflejado en el de alante las marcas. Me sorprendo al ver que las marcas son dos alas enormes por toda mi espalda y en medio de ellas hay un óvalo en forma de lágrima de color rojo, con un círculo blanco enredándolo. Lois miro sonriendo.

**Darien:** Muchas gracias, Andrew. Ahora tenemos que marcharnos. No quiero hacer enfadar a la Unión Celestial.

**Andrew:** claro viejo. Y Serena, espero verte otra vez, y pronto.

**Sere:** Claro Andrew. Gracias por todo- le digo sonriendo.

Darien me toma de la mano y salimos de allí. Ahora ya la herida en mi abdómen no me duele. A cada rato me miro la blusa para ver si no se a bajado y veo que Andrew tenía razón. Caminamos un rato. Esta vez le dije que no era necesario volar. La verdad es que ya me siento mucho mejor. Me ancantaron mis marcas. Son hermosas y significan que no iré al infierno. Al menos que no me obligarán a ir.

**Darien:** ¿ves esa casa de allá? -me pregunta señalándome con su mano a una casa no muy lejos de donde estamos. Yo asiento- Tienes que ir a allí. Esa es mi casa. Yo no te puedo acompañar, _kayla_.

**Sere:** ¿por qué?

**Darien:** La Unión Celestial me está llamando por telepatía- vaya, no sabía que los ágeles tuvieran telepatía- cuídate mucho preciosa. No tardaré nada. Entra sin pena, solamente vivimos allí yo y otra humana.

**Sere:** ¿y no se la han llevado al infierno?

**Darien:** ella es la hija de un ángel con una humana. Pero el problema es que nació de una noche de locura y su madre no la quiso. Por esola Unión Celestial la dejó aquí en el cielo. Ella se llama Mina, te caerá bien.

Sere: está bien...

**Darien:** cuídate preciosa. Te amo,_ kayla_- me besa el tope de mi cabeza y sale volando antes de que pueda decir nada.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la casa que Darien me indicó. La verdad no me caería nada mal ver a una chica, y más si es mitad humana. Sigo caminando mientras pienso en lo mío con Darien. Cada vez siento que lo quiero más. Quizás hasta me esté enamorando de él.

**?:** así no me puedo ir, _kayla_- al inicio no reconocí la voz. Pero al escuchar la palabra que utiliza Darien conmigo me doy cuenta de que era él. Me giro con una sonrisa en mi rostro, tengo muchas cosas que decirle. Pero inmediatamente me arrepiento y la sonrisa en mi rostro se borra- ¿pensaste que era tu angelito? siento mucho romperte las iluciones, pero no lo soy.

Entonces me doy cuenta de lo que es: un ángel caído, O en otras palabras: un demonio.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Pliss denme un review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todas las personas que me han escrito. Espero que me dejen sus review para que me hagan saber si les va gustando la historia.**

* * *

Era un demonio.

**Sere:** ¿quién eres?- ¡pero que pregunta tan estúpida! Lógicamente ya sabía quién es. Lo que me resultó extraño es que tenga un ala blanca y la otra negra, además de un ojo negro completo y el otro gris.. Entonces me dí cuenta: es un ángel contaminado.

**?:** ¡oh! Pero que descortez soy...-hizo una pequeña venia el muy estúpido mientras yo revoloteaba mis ojos- mi nombre es Yaten Dark, _kayla._

**Sere:** no me llames así- no entendí por qué estaba hablando de esta forma. ¿acaso esaba loca? bueno...me sientí orgullosa de lo firme que sonó mi voz.

**Yaten:** pero que mal educada eres. ¿No debes decir tu nombre ahora que sabes el mío?- era exasperante. No me puedo creer que los demonios sean tan estúpidos.

**Sere:** eso a ti no te interesa.

**Yaten:** y la verdad es que no me importa mucho. Pero ver a una linda chica caminando sola. Eso si que llama mi atención- mencionó el muy asqueroso para luego relamerse los labios.

Me dí la vuelta, pero él había llegado a el lado mío. Sentí que me jaló y choqué contra su torso. Su aliento chocando con el mío me revolvió el estómago revuelto ¡que asco! Bajó su rostro mientras me mordía en mi pecho, justo en el nacimiento de mi ceno izquierdo, pero lo suficientemente abajo como para que la blusa lo tapara.

**Yaten:** dentro de poco se-

**?:** ¡suéltala idiota!-un grito salió de Dios sabe donde mientras, de pronto, veo a una chica rubia de alas blancas que se lanza encima del maldito demonio y le tuerse la cabeza, haciendo que se partiera el cuello del muy idiota. Todo lo veía medio nublado. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. La mordida me dolíay me quemaba.

**?:** ¿estás bien?- me perguntó mi salvadora. Yo solo pude asentir antes de caer de rodillas- no, no lo estás. Vamos a mi casa, seguro que a Darien no le molestará.

**Sere:** ¿tú eres Mina?- eso esperaba

**Mina:** si, esa soy yo. ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- me preguntó poniéndose en posición de ataque otra vez.

**Sere:** No, no, no. Yo soy la prometida de Darien. Mira- mencioné mostrándole mis marcas. Lo menos que quería era que me partiera el cuello. En cambio, a mina le brillaron los ojos y me sonrió relajando su postura.

**Mina:** lo siento. Creía que eras...

**Sere:** si, lo sé. Iba ahora hacia la casa de Darien.

**Mina:** ¡Si! venga, vamos que te acompaño.

Comenzamos a caminar juntas, mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales. Ella me contaba un par de cosas del cielo y yo le daba las últimas noticias de la tierra. Llegamos a la casa y mis ojos se iluminaron al ver tal belleza.

**Sere:** es hermosa...-dije en apenas un susurro.

**Mina:** ni que lo digas. Aunque a Darien ese detalle no le importa mucho- me informó encogiéndose de hombros.

Entramos y Mina me enseño la casa. Nos reimos y bromeamos la mayoría del tiempo. Se notaba que tenía parte de humana. Era casi igual que nosotros, pero más inocente. De pronto siento una enorme sensación de ardor en uno de mis ojos y los cierro con fuerza mientras me lo restriego sin piedad.

**Mina:** ¿qué te sucede? si sigues así te vas a sacar el...oj-ojo- me le quedé mirando y levanté una ceja. Ella tenía la cara como estatua mientras me miraba a los ojos sorprendida.

**Sere:**¿qué sucede?

Mina se paró tan de prisa que casi no la ví y me aló del brazo para que la siguiera. Abrió sus alas y me alzó con ella dos pisos, hasta que me puso en el suelo otra vez. Ella seguía con su cara de preocupación mientras corría halándome.

**Sere:**¿qué sucede?- repetí

Mina entró a una habitación que reconocí como la de ella porque era de su color preferido: Rosa y se notaba que era de chica. Me paró frente a un espejo y lo que ví...era increíble.

Tenía un ojo de color gris completo, y apenas se veía mi globo ocular. Me aterrorisé y recordé la mordida. Ahora yo también estaba afectada por un demonio.

**Mina:** ¿cómo sucedió?- dijo apenas en un murmullo que casi no pude escuchar.

Me volteé hacia ella y me bajé la blusa para que me viera la mordida.

**Sere:** ¿es por esto?

Mina enmudeció, tragó en seco y se tambaleó hasta desplomarse en el suelo inconciente. Me subí la blusa y me acerqué rápidamente a ella para zarandearla un poco.

**Sere**: Mina..hey Mina despierta...

Y no me pudo ir peor, porque no despertaba.

**Darien:** ¿y ahora que le pasó?

Me arrepiento: si me podía ir peor.

**Sere:** no lo sé-susurré sin dejar que me mirara los ojos. Estuve con la cabeza agachada todo el tiempo con mi cabello rubio cubiréndome por los lados y mi cerquillo (ya un poco largo, o demasiado porque me llegaba hasta el mentón) tapando mi ojo izquierdo, el gris.

Darien cargó a Mina y la acostó sobre la cama para luego poner sus manos encima de la frente de ella y cerrar los ojos. Mina despertó casi al instante, pero antes que nada, corrió hasta donde estaba yo y me abrasó.

**Mina:** lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento,- me repetía una y otra vez sin soltarme. Yo también la abrasé.

**Sere:** no Mina. No te disculpes, fue mi culpa. No debí haber permitido que hiciera eso.

**Mina:** no fue tu culpa, tu no hiciste nada. Tenemos que ver como solucionamos esto.

**Darien:** ¿hola?

**Mina:** ¡OH!¡DARIEN! serás tonto, ¿no te das cuenta de que me asustaste?

**Darien:** ahora si.

Mina me miró y vió como yo tenía la mirada pegada a el suelo.

**Mina:** tienes que decirle...

**Darien:** ¿decirme qué?

**Sere:** Darien...yo...

**Darien:** ¿qué sucede _kayla_?- en menos de un segundo ya estaba delante de mí. ¿cómo le iba a decir que me estaba convirtiendo en demonio? ¿que mi alma se estaba pudriendo? ¿que dentro de poco no sería la Serena se siempre?- dime que sucede

**Mina:** mejor los dejo so-

**Sere:** no Mina. No me dejes sola en esto.

**Mina:** sabes que no te dejaré sola.

**Darien:** ¿qué ocurre chicas? me están asustando.

**Mina:** y no es para menos- suspiré. Entonces comprendí porqué era todo tan difícil: yo me había enamorado de Darien.

**Sere:** Darien...yo...hice lo que me pediste, pero, cuando venía hacia la casa...yo...

**Mina:** un demonio la atacó- me ayudó mi amiga.

Darien me tomó de las manos: y ¿estás bien? ¿no te hizo daño?- se le notaba claramente que estaba preocupado.

**Sere:** me mordió...

**Darien:** pero... Mírame Serena- yo negué con la cabeza. Él me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a alzar la cabeza pero yo cerré fuertemente mis ojos, pero el besó mis párpados cerrados- abre los ojos, preciosa.

Hice lo que el me pidió y abrí ojos muy lentamente. Darien se sorprendió al principio, pero rápidamente lo disimuló. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y retomar su postura cariñosa conmigo. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y escuché como Mina salía de la habitación dejándonos solos.

**Sere:** Darien...yo...lo siento...de v-verdad...por favor no me odies- dije esto último sollozando más fuerte y mis pernas no me sostuvieron más y caí sentada en el suelo con la cabeza agachada.

Darien se agachó para quedar a mi altura y me abrazó. Me sorprendí ¿A caso no entendía que yo iba camino a ser un demonio? ¿que en cualquier momento me iría y no regresaría más? Le abrasé con toda la fuerza que pude, mientras lloraba mojando su torso desnudo.

**Darien:** No te preocupes pequeña. Todo irá bien. Encontraremos una forma de solucionar esto.

**Sere:** ¿se...se p-puede solucionar?-pregunté esperanzada alzando un poco el rostro.

**Darien:** Para saberlo, antes tienes que ser un ángel.

**Sere:** pero soy humana...-me desilucioné.

**Darien:** pero puedes ser un ángel. Solo tienes que...bueno, tienes que...

**Sere:** ¿tienes que?- lo insité a que continuara hablando.

**Darien:** Tienes que tener sexo con un ángel-soltó más bien como un suspiro.

**Sere:** eso quiere desir que...

**Darien:** te tendrías que acostar conmigo.

Me ruborisé y Darien sonrió. Me acarició la mejilla y me besó la coronilla de mi cabeza.

**Darien:** entiendo que no quieras hacerlo, per-

**Sere:** si quiero-le interrumpí-si quiero hacer el amor contigo.

El abrió un poco los ojos, a la legua se notaba que se había sorprendido, pero después me abrazó.

**Sere:** bésame Darien...-las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que les diera permiso- bésame...

Y así lo hizo. EL beso comenzó suave y tímido, pero lo fui profundizando poco a poco. Llegó el momento en que nuestras lenguas luchaban por ganar territorio en la boca de otro. Darien me tomó de la cadera y la espalda y me ayudó a levantarme.

**Sere:** ¿y si Mina nos-

**Darien:** Mina salió de la casa. Me imagino que haya ido a casa de alguna amiga a pasar la noche. Así que tenemos la casa solo para nosotros.

Sonreimos y nos volvimos a besar al mismo tiempo en que Darien expandía las alas y me cargaba para ir volando hasta su habitación. Esa iba a ser una noche interesante. No me iba a acostar con él por miedo a ir a infierno, bueno en parte si. Pero la realidad era que me iba a aacostar con él porque no quería que me alejaran de él. Eso ya no podría soportarlo.

* * *

**Y como dije al principio: Gracias a todas las personas que me han dado sus review. Gracias a ellos es que tengo la fuerza para continuar escribiendo.**

**Besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a este fic y por todos aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios.**

**Esto es solo para ustedes**

* * *

Darien me recostó suavemente sobre la cama sin separar ni un centímetro mi boca de la suya. El hambre crecía en mi interior. Él se separó de mí para mirarme, y esa mirada me hizo estremecer.

**Darien:** ¿segura que quieres continuar?

**Sere:** Darien...ya te e dicho que si. No sejaré que me lleven a el infierno, y mucho menos que me separen de ti- él sonrió sinceramente y sus ojos se iluminaron.

**Darien:** gracias...

Me volvió a besar, pero esta vez con más fuerza y confianza. Darien era bueno y todo. Y cuando digo en todo me refiero a TODO.

Se posicionó más cómodamente sobre mí y comenzó a acariciar mi cuello para luego colocar su mano justo encima de mis pechos. Yo le acariciaba su pecho desnudo con mis manos. Una pierna me dolía por la posición en que la tenía, así que intenté levantarla un poco para acotejarla. Darien soltó un gemido, porque la levantarla no pude evitar hacer que esta rozara con su entrepierna. Sonreí y Darien también lo hizo.

**Darien:** eres mala...eso me gusta. Pero solo en la cama- me hizo un guiño con el ojo.

**Sere:** lo que tu digas- rodé mis ojos.

Comenzamos a besornos otra vez, y Darien bajó sus manos hasta colocarlas en las curvas de mis costados. Ese toque lo único que hizo fue encenderme más. Se separó de mi boca e hizo un movimiento indicando mi blusa. Yo asentí con cara de estúpida. No me perdía ni uno solo de sus movimientos. Darien hizo un poco de presión en la parte delantera de mi blusa alándola un poco por los costados y esta se abrió. Él la tiró a alguna perte de la habitación y vi como sus ojos se entrecerraban ante la visión de mis senos al descubierto.

**Darien:** eres hermosa...

Era la primera vez que alguien me decía algo así. Rectifico: Yaten me había dicho esas palabras muchas veces. Pero Darien me la había dicho a tal grado de sinceridad que ma daban ganas de llorar. Reclamé sus labios una, otra y otra vez. Nunca me cansaría de sus besos. Él estrujó uno de mis senos en sus manos. Yo gemí bastante alto y él no se aguantó más y enguyó mi otro seno en su boca.

**Sere:** a-ahh...D-Darien...-

Me estaba entregando al completo. Sus manos me recorrían desde la punta de mi pie hasta la coronilla de mi cabeza. Tenía mi pecho lleno de saliva de la boca de Darien, y eso me encantaba. Podía sentir como mi exitación crecía y crecía. Me estaba sintiendo de una manera completamente desconocida y era lo más exitante que había sentido en toda mi vida.

Darien me sorprendió quitándose los pantalones y liberando su dura erección. Era la cosa más enorme que ubiera visto jamás. La tenía dura y firme como una vela bien hecha. Darien sonrió al ver mi cara de sorpresa y se volvió a acostar encima de mí. Me quitó lo que quedaba de mi ropa y me miró como pidiéndome permiso.

**Sere:** hazlo...

**Darien:** si te incomoda házmelo saber...lo último que quiero es hacerte daño _kayla_...

Yo simplemente pude asentir. El deseo me carcomía las venas. Darien comenzó a masajear mi area más íntima. Yo arqueé mi espalda para tuviera más acceso a mí y abrí más mis piernas. Comensé a gemir como loca y casi no podía respirar por mis continuos jadeos. Le pedía más y más, como si estuviera poseída. Llegó el momento en que no aguanté más y esploté en su . Puedo jurar que perdí la conciencia por unos instantes.

**Darien:** estás lista...

Sus alas se alzaron cuando se puso sobre mí. Yo solo era conciente del increible orgasmo que acababa de tener y del que me estaba a punto de dar.

**Darien:** si...dime si te...hago daño...i-intentaré no hacerlo.

**Sere:** si...-fue lo único que pude decir.

Al principio se restregó contra mi intimidad y ambos gemíamos. Pero luego se fue adentrando en mi. Dolía. Por mi madre que nunca sentí un dolor como este. Sentía que me abrian la piel a sangre fría. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me agarré de las sábanas. Darien se detuvo cuando sintió la tela que definía mi virginidad. Se retiró un poco y después arremetió contra ella, rompiéndola.

**Sere:** aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...

No pode evitar gritar. Podía sentir claramente como me desgarraba por dentro. Inmediatamente Darien me comenzó a acariciar para que mi dolor disminuyera. Y si que lo estaba consiguiendo. Ya me había olvidado del dolor completamente. En ese momento solo era onciente de los labios de Darien sobre la piel de mi abdomen.

**Darien:** lo siento...perdí el control por un segundo y-

**Sere:** shhhh...es-estoy bien...-intenté hablar. De verdad que lo intenté. Pero tal la sensación de placer, que me olvidé por un instante de las alas de Darien y le arané la espalda.

**Darien:** ahhhh-gimió encorbándose encima de mí.

**Sere:** lo siento...-dije. Seguramente le había arrancado parte de la piel de la espalda.

**Darien:** no lo si-sientas... Me encanta esa parte tuya.

**Sere:** Darien...¡por Dios! ¡muévete!

Se comenzó a mover, nada más terminé de pedírcelo, y volvimos a gemir. Los movimientos comenzaron suaves al igual que nuestros gemidos. Pero luego se formaron rápidos y salvajes, y hasta la Unión Celestial debía estar escuchando nuestros gemidos (más bien gritos).

Me giré quedando encima de él y tuvimos que maneobrar para que no se lastimara las alas. quedé justo encima de él y no perdí el tiempo y lo comensé a montar. Darien me apretaba el trasero y yo me agarraba de sus hombros. De un momento a otro sentí el mienbro de Darien más grande y exploté. ¡Y QUE EXPLOSION! Puedo jurar que vi millones de estrellitas bailando alrededor de mi. Por mi madre que casi me muero. Iba direccto a caer rendida encima de Darien, cuando un dolor me hizo encorvarme brutalmente y gritar como loca.

**Sere:** ¡AAHHHHH!- grité llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Algo me estaba partiendo por la mitad.

**Darien:** ¿serena?- noté la absoluta preocupación en su voz, pero yo solo sentía dolor.

**Sere:** ¡AAHHH!¡DARIEN!-gritaba. Este dolor era un millón de veces más fuerte que el anterior.

De pronto sentí que me faltaba el aire. Me era imposible respirar. Mis ojos estaban condenadamente cerrados. Pero el dolor paró tan pronto como vino y abrí mis ojos. Miré a Darien, aún hiperventilando, y vi que él estaba sonriendo. ¿de que demonios estaba sonriedo? ¿de mí? ¿que demonios le hacía tanta gracia?

**Sere:** ¿que demonios te causa tanta gracia?- pregunté aún con su duro mienbro enterrado hasta el fondo de mi interior.

**Darien:** son hermosas...como lo eres tú- ¿el orgasmo fue tan intenso para él que lo volvió loco?

**Sere:** ¿de que hablas?

Darien me señaló algo justo detras de mí. Me giré y lo ví. Eran hermosas, auténticas, enormes: eran mis alas.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer:**

**Este fic está creado solamente para matar el aburrimiento un rato.**

**Besos a todos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

**Nos volvemos a ver (irónicamente) jajaja.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza.**

**Besos a todos. Los quiero.**

* * *

Estaba sentada en la enorme sala de la casa de Darien. No me cansaba de acariciar mis alas. Mis ojos ya eran normales, no se como ni cuando se pusieron así, al parecer la sección de "purificación" había dado buenos resultados. Me encuentro sentada en el suelo, con los pies cruzados, mientras me acariciaba las alas. El tacto era sumamente suave y me enviaba millones de cosquillitas por todo el cuerpo. Las expandía, las encogía, me estiraba las tocaba. Por Dios. Parecía un niño con un nuevo juguete.

**Darien:** se te van a caer las plumas de tanto tocarlas...-mencionó sentándose a mi lado y sonriendo juguetonamente.

**Sere:** ja-ja que chistoso. Es que...son tan increibles...

**Darien:** tienes razón...-estiró la mano para acariciar mis alas y no se por qué, pero no pude evitar suspirar- si. Las alas son una de las partes más sencibles de los ángeles.

**Sere:** todo es tan extraño...¿cómo tengo los ojos?- me incliné un poco hacia él sin parpadear para que viera el color de mis ojos.

**Darien:** los tienes de tu color natural. Menos mal. ¿cómo está tu herida?

**Sere:** no veo que mejore- mencioné mirando mi pecho. La herida no empeoraba, pero tampoco mejoraba- ¿cuánto tardará en quitarse?

**Darien:** todavía no sabemos como es que se quita, _kayla. _Tenemos que prober otro métodos- sonrió

**Sere:** yo opino lo mismo- yo también sonreí y me acerqué a besarlo. Pero antes de que nuestros labios se rozaran un dolor punzante me hizo gruñir y agachar la cabeza.

**Darien:** ¿serena?

Casi no pude escuchar mi nombre en sus labios. EL dolor comenzó a recorrerme el cuerpo. Apoyé una mano en su pecho para sostenerme para que no cayera de cara a el suelo, pero su tacto hizo que sintiera que me cortaran la mano. Me saparé bruscamente de él. Lo veía todo medio oscuro y jadeaba sin parar. Alzé la vista para mirarlo, y perdí el concocimiento...

**Darien POV**

Serena se acercó a besarme, pero con un gruñido bajó la cabeza. Eso me extrañó.

**Darien:** ¿serena?- inquirí preocupado.

Era como si ella no me escuchara. Comenzó a temblar levemente y alzó su rostro para mirarme. Pero ya no era ella. Tenía ambos ojos totalmente negros y las venas de su pecho se iban poniendo visiblemente rojas a cada instante, sobre todo las que sobresalían de su blusa donde tenía la mordida. Eso me asustó. Se suponía que ella estaba bien. Pero ella se estaba convirtiendo en demonio.

**Darien:** ¿serena?

**Sere:** no te atrevas a mencionar mi nombre...-se levantó y el plumaje de sus alas se tornó negro. Tenía una mirada fría y calculadora- ni tú ni ninguno de tus putos ángeles van a lograr que me convierta en uno de ustedes...jajaja ¡Soy un Demonio!- gritó elevando las manos y expandiendo las alas- ¿y tú que puedes hacer? Yo se que si un demonio no quiere ser ángel, ni tu ni la Unión Celestial lo puede obligar.

**Darien:** esa no eres tú Serena, intenta tomar el control- animé a la verdadera serena. Pero nada funcionaba.

**Sere:** me largo!-se giró y voló saliendo de la casa. Yo la seguí. Se detuvo un segundo, olfateando el aire, y luego voló tan rápido como pudo en dirección a lugar más ihnavitado de los cielos. Serena se detuvo, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, y miro hacia la oscuridad.

**?:** vaya, vaya. Al fin una chica entre nosotros- exclamó un demonio saliendo de la bruma.

**?:** Al final el muy idiota de nuestro hermano hizo algo en su estúpida vida.

Dos demonios se acercaron a Serena, intenté caminar hacia ella, pero había un tipo de barrera de bloqueo para ángeles que no me permitía pasar. Pude ver, para mi dolor, como tres demonios se acercaban a ella y la tocaban. Le pasaban las manos por todos los lugares posibles, mientras uno se entretenía besándola. Esos labios solo podían ser míos, no de un inepto demonio. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas acercarme, pero todo era inútil. Grité, pero ellos solamente me ignoraron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo, dejandome solo. Eso no podía estar pasando. No, no podía estar pasando.

**Darien:** ¡NO!


	7. Chapter 7

**¡hola tra vez!**

**Lamento mucho la demora, pero es que tuve algunos contratiempos :D**

**jajaja. Besos a todos y espero que con este capi pueda enmendar el tiempo perdido!**

**Besos y gracias a todos por los comentarios!**

* * *

La ira crecía en mi interior. Por primera vez en TODOSSSS mis años tuve ganas de matar algo. Lo que fuera, pero tenía que descargar toda esta frustración de algún modo. Sentí como algo en mi interior canviaba. Este ya no era yo. Yo también me estaba transformando en demonio. Intenté tranquilizarme, no podía permitir que yo también sucumbiera a el mal sino...¿quién la salvaría a ella? Él tenía que hacerlo, no le podía fallar. No ahor a que era cuando más lo necesitaba.

Volé hacia arriba y traspasé el portal para llegar a la Unión Celestial. Pero no pude llegar hasta ellos. Al parecer el mal que estaba rondando el cielo ya estaba encuvando en me alma. Maldije por primera vez y no me quedó de otra que no fuera volver. Tenía que conseguir ayuda, y rápido. Así que solo podía pedícerlo a una persona: Andrew.

Me dolía el alma al saber que mi pequeña Serena estaba en manos del mal. Pensar en eso me daban ganas de patear algunos traseros. Eso no era muy normal en mi, pero esto me sacaba totalmente de quicio. Llegué a la enorme casa de mi amigo y me lo encontré nada más abrir la puerta.

**Darien:** Andrewtienesqueayudarmenecesi-

**Andrew:** Ey, ey. Darien. Lo ví todo en la laguna ancestral. Me ha mostrado todo lo que acurrió con Serena. Pero sabes que si te ayudo estaré infringiendo una regla.

**Darien:** p-p-pero Andrew. Eres el único en quien confío. Necesito tu ayuda.

**Andrew:** ¿me permites terminar de hablar? no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que ella se transforme conpletamente.

**Darien:** ¿significa que me ayudarás?- inquirí esperanzado.

**Andrew:** ¿cómo podría defraudar a mi hermano? erea un ángel, y se que tanto tu corazón como el de Serena son puros. Puedes confiar en mi; nunca te traicionaría. Además, no iremos solos. Mandé a llamar a todos mis amigos de confianza desde que vi lo ocurrido en la laguna ancestral, y todos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudarnos.

Entramos y vi a muchos ángeles destro de la casa, tanto femeninos como masculinos. Estaban: Alex y Alec que son hermanos consaguineos. Mihail, Rey, Lita, Yainy, Ela, Athir, Dailys, Ibelicys y hasta estaba Mina. Pero habían muchos otros rostros que no conocía, eran más o menos como un millón (así que inmagínense el tamaño de la casa de Andrew) pero si eran de confianza para Andrew, también lo eran para mí.

Pasamos varias horas trazando un plan para sacar a Serena de las garras del mal hasat que lo tuvimos todo perfecto.

**Darien:** ¿cuánto tiempo demorará Serena para convertirse en demonio definitivo?- le pregunté a Andrew. Quería tener claro el tiempo que teníamos para salvarla.

**Andrew:** Necesito contarte algo Darien. Pero necesito que estés calmado al máximo.

**Darien:** lo estoy, pero por Dios habla de una vez.

Andrew se sentó en una silla y me invitó para que hiciéramos lo mismo. Los otros ángeles estaban canversando sobre el plan un poco alejado de nosotros.

**Andrew:** Cuando un humano es tomado por su ángel guardián, o sea, que se unen como pareja, el estado de exitación del humano se pone al máximo durante un largo tiempo. Pero si un demonio lo muerde, cuando este vuelva, o alguien muy cercano a él, al acercarse a ella se desata su oscuridad interios por la mordida. Solo existe una forma de salvar a el humano y es evitando que tenga sexo con demonios. Pero casi nadie a logrado llegar a tiempo. Por eso digo que debemos apurarnos.

**Darien:** ¡y ahora es que me dices eso!- por la forma en que la tocaban supe al instante que ya no quedaba tiempo para hablar. A no ser que ya fura demasiado tarde...¡No! ¡No era tarde todavía! Yo era su guardián. Yo debía salvarla. ¡Yo tenía que salvarla!

**Mina:** chicos. Ahora que tenemos todo listo será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Los dos asentimos y nos pusimos en marcha. Con un camino. Con un destino y todos con el mismo objetivo: salvar a Serena.

**Serena POV**

No me sentía yo misma. Estaba siendo controlada por una fuerza en mi interior y al parecer mi cuerpo tenía vida propia. Lo peor de todo era que me gustaba. Hacer las cosas mal me estaba gustando. Pero eso no era correcto. Quería ver a Darien, abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba. Lo extrañaba. Y mucho. Su olor, su calor, su sonrisa. Nada de eso se comparaba con los asquerosos demonios que me estabn tocando y besando. Ese sabor no era el de Darien, esas manos no eran de él y los ojos que me miraban con deseo no eran los suyos.

**?:** ¿quién será el primero en tomarla? aviso: el primero no puede ser Mike.

**Mike:** ¿por qué no puedo ser yo Arm? el que no puede ser el el idiota de Jack.

**Sere:** ¿por qué no lo hacen los tres al mismo tiempo?- ¿qué? ¿acaso era idiota? ¡Darien! Por Dios ¡Ayúdame!

**Arm:** mmmmm...me parece una buena idea. ¡Yo por el coño!

**Mike:** ¡Yo por el culo!

**Jack:** ¡Yo por la boca!...no creo que tenga más orificios...

**Sere:** soy toda suya...- definitivamente había perdido la cabeza. Los ojos me picaban por lágrimas ocultas, que mi personalidad oscura se negaba a mostrar- hagan lo que quieran conmigo...

El deseo creció mucho más en la mirada de ellos y comenzaron a recorrerme con sus sucias manos. Pero mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecerme. Mientras yo empleaba toda mi fuerza para apartarme de ellos, de mi garganta solo salían gemidos. Arm tiró de mi cabello hacia atrás para tener acceso a mi cuello, y yo como la idiota que era en ese momento, en encorvé dándole vía libre a mi piel. Me lamió el cuello mientras que Jack me besaba el abdomen y el ombligo y Mikeme besaba y lamía la espalda al mismo tiempo que me recorría los muslos con sus manos.

Podía sentir la exitación crecer cada vez más en mi. Si algo no sucedía pronto, terminaría sediendo a el deseo. Mi mente se comenzó a nublar, ya no podía pensar las cosas con claridad. Solo era conciente de la humedad de mi sexo y de el nudo en mi estómago. Agarré a Arm del cuello y uní su boca con la mía. Él soltó mi boca luego de unos segundos para pasar su lengua por la raja que quedaba entre mis senos. Eso solo hizo exitarme más hasta/

**Darien:** Será mejor que se alejen de ella si no quieren terminar todos muertos.

Escuché la voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar y mi corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad demasiado acelerada para que fuera normal. Sonreí y me puse delante de los demonios No sabía que rayos estaba haciendo, pero no me hacía ninguna gracia.

**Sere:** si los quieres matar a ellos, tendrás que matarme primero a mí.

Una gran caantidad de demonios se puso detrás de mí. Miré de reojo y vi que eran tantos que no los podía contar ni con los pelos de mi cabeza. Eramos muchos, demasiados. Éramos como el doble o el triple que los ángeles que venían con Darien, pero al parecer a ellos no le importaba. Estaban decididos a salvarme. Y se los agradecía.

**Darien:** sé que no eres tú, Serena. Lucha por salir de la oscuridad. Hazlo por tí...hazlo por mí.

Esas palabras me dieron fuerzas para luchar, y comensé a ver la luz. Pero Mike se acercó a mi cuando notó que dudaba y me besó ferozmente. Entonces volví a sumergirme en la oscuridad. Pero esta ver era la eterna oscuridad.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Me alegro de que hayan leído esta historia!**

**Gracias por todos los review que me han dado. Eso es lo que me a dado ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Los quiero!**

**Aclaración:**

_un encuentro con mi angel=_**cantando**

"_un encuentro con mi_ angel"=** hablan**** lo que corresponde con la cancióm.**

* * *

_Esas palabras me dieron fuerzas para luchar, y comensé a ver la luz. Pero Mike se acercó a mi cuando notó que dudaba y me besó ferozmente. Entonces volví a sumergirme en la oscuridad. Pero esta ver era la eterna oscuridad._

**Darien POV**

Esto no podía estar pasando. Justo ahora que veía un brillo de esperanza para el alma de Serena, la oscuridad se la vuelve a llevar. Agaché la cabeza, dolido, y Andrew dió un paso hacia adelante para brindarme apoyo, lo cual le agradecí con un asentimiento. No me podía rendir tan fácilmente: y no lo aría.

**Mike:** que empiece el juego...-mencionó el muy idiota sonriendo. Jaló a Serena hacia hacia atrás, al igual que Andrew lo hizo conmigo, pero un ningún momento separamos nuestras miradas. Entonces me dí cuenta de algo: ella tenía el ceño un poco fruncido. Como si intentara tomar el control de su cuerpo. Ella estaba luchando por salir y yo tenía que ayudarla.

**Darien:** ¡Serena se que puedes oirme! ¡Tienes que tomar el control!

Me solté de Andrew y traté de volar hasta ella, pero los demonios se abalanzaron contra mi. Los ángeles no se quedaron atrás y los atacaron, permitiéndome a mi llegar hasta ella. La tomé del brazo pero Mike me golpeó con sus muños fuertemente apretados partiéndome la boca. Pero para mi sorpresa, Serena le golpeó en el abdomen haciendo que Mike se doblara y cayera sobre sus rodillas. Serena, se un jalón le partió el cuello matándolo.

**Darien:** ¿serena?- pregunté esperanzado.

**Sere:** ...corre...corre...¡corre!- lágrimas salían de sus ojos y en ellos se podía ver la angustia y el dolor, pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso- ...corre...no me podré controlar más...corre...por favor...no quiero hacerte daño-hablaba entre dientes.

**Darien:** te sacaré de aquí..- la fui a tomar de la mano, pero ella me golpeó la mía.

**Sere:** ...huye...

_(play music)_

_Aléjate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta,_

_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta,_

_Aléjate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte,_

_entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte._

**Sere:** ...por favor Darien...no soportaría hacerte daño...-apretó los puños. Al parecer no le quedaba mucho control-...te amo...sin ti no sería nada...no quieras arreglar lo que ya está dañado...

Esas palabras fueron como una despedida. No podía evitar sentirme feliz porque me dijo que me amaba. Pero en ese momento habían más cosas en que pensar. Tenía que seguir creyendo y confiando en que todo saldría bien. Tenía que salvarla.

_La luz ya, no alcanza_

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor, descalza._

**Sere:**...siempre...siempre me protegiste...incluso antes de que supiera que existías...ahora yo seré tu ángel guardián...y te protegeré...de mí...

_Un ángel, te cuida._

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida._

**Sere:** "_Aléjate de mi, amor"_

No soporté más, caminé hasta ella y la besé.

_Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo._

_No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón, __no soy quien crees, _

_yo no caí del cielo._

La besé como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero ella pero, aunque ella no se movió, entendí que era porque su cuerpo reaccionaba y no me detuve. A la fuerza abrí sus labios con mi lengua y la saboreé completa, hasta que sentí que se relajaba.

_Si aún no me lo crees amor,_

_y quieres tu correr el riesgo, _

_verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir_

_...a quien más, quiero...a quien más quiero..._

Serena se separó de mí con un empujón mientras más lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de antes, pero las alas seguían oscuras y las venas también. Con sus manos se tomó la cabeza y comenzó a negar y a tambalearse hasta que calló sobre sus rodillas.

**Sere:** no, no, no, no, no...¡déjenme salir! ¡Darien! ¡Ayúdame!- esa si era la verdadera Serena. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la cabeza gacha.

_Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco._

_Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto._

_Aléjate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte,_

_entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte._

Me acerqué a ella con el corazón encogido. Me sentía frustrado. No podía hacer nada.

**Darien:** serena...estoy aquí...todo irá bien...tienes que ser fuerte...siempre voy a estar contigo.

_La luz ya, no alcanza_

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor, descalza._

_Un ángel, te cuida._

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida._

**Sere:** te aré daño...soy un demonio...¡Soy un maldito demonio!

_Aléjate de mi, amor,_

_Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo._

_No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón, __no soy quien crees, _

_yo no caí del cielo._

**Darien:** no, cariño...- me arrodillé delante de ella y la abracé como pude- eres mi ángel...

_Si aún no me lo crees amor,_

_y quieres tu correr el riesgo, _

_verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar,_

_a quien más quiero._

**Sere:** no te quiero dañar...

**Darien:** no lo arás...confía en mí...yo te protegeré.

_Aléjate de mi, amor._

_Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo,_

_no soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón, no soy quien crees,_

_yo no caí del cielo._

Sentí como el cuerpo de Serena se tensaba otra vez, pero ahora se aferraba a el mío y comenzó a soltar gemidos de dolor. Allí pude ver que solo quedaban un puñado de demonios y casi todos los ángeles. ¿cómo habían conseguido vencer un millón a cinco millones aproximadamente? ni idea, pero lo habían logrado. Me alegré, pero más me hubiese alegrado el no ver a Serena en esta situación, pero me confortaba el pensar que estaba ahí con ella.

_Si aún no me lo crees amor,_

_y quieres tu correr el riesgo, _

_verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir_

Serena paró de gemir, y pude ver sus alas ya blancas. Ella había tomado el control. Ya era libre. Se separó un poco de mí y me mostró una tímida sonrisa que no dudé en corresponder.

**Darien:** lo hiciste...

**Sere:** lo hice- susurró como si intentara convencerse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo ángeles estaban rodeándonos con sonrisas en sus rostros y la victoria impregnada en ellas.

_A quien más quiero..._

**Sere:** te amo...

**Darien:** te amo...

Y nos besamos. Ya todo estaba bien. Ya no abrían más dudas. Habíamos acabado con los demonios del cielo y ya todo estaba en paz. Tenía la mujer más hermosa del mundo a mi lado y nadie me la iba a quitar. Serena era mía y yo era suyo. Yo era su ángel y ella era el mío. Éramos uno solo y eso solo cabiaría una vez: nunca.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Muchos besos a todos!**

**¡Espero sus review!**

**Los quiere: Syl**


End file.
